warp_catsfandomcom-20200214-history
RASPIC
Description RASPIC(Rebel Alliance Striving to Protect Innocent Cats) is a special alliance team that focus on defense rather than offense. The group's primary objective is to act as something of a police force and defend innocents and try to protect them from joining into the conflict, as well as going on the offensive against non-cat creatures. They are an underground group, meaning they act in secret. History The group was founded by a young cat named Ren, who hated seeing innocent lives being lost in the conflict. So he talked to some of his close friends about creating a group to help protect them, without risking their own lives by constantly relying on offense against Hex. The alliance was a success as over the course of a few months, a good number of cats had joined it. He named the group RASPIC, an acronym for Rebellious Alliance Striving to Protect Innocent Cats. Everything was going fine until a large tom cat named Silva came along. Because of how he was raised, he was an excellent asset to the group, and quickly gained favor from Ren. However, He took advantage of this and used his popularity to replace Ren as being the leader. Ren was upset that he had been replaced, but had no idea how RASPIC would be altered under Silvas leadership Once Silva took over, RASPIC started to grow in strength. They began working on high-tech gadgets that would be very valuable during their missions. However, RASPIC also started to change under Silva's rule, becoming more aggressive and offensive. One day, they heard of a huge creature called Pride wandering around, and went to its location, watching it enter the Labyrinth. Silva got Nightstar to help as they went in to kill the creature. Due to its regenerative power, they activated a sonic pulse devise which created a loud sonic shrieking, hampering the creatures power before attacking. The huge beast ran farther into the maze and the group decided that that was enough. They left the maze and returned to their hideout. Eventually, RASPIC heard of an ability that Goldenswift has and decided that they wanted to see it. Ren was dispatched to capture Hellfire. He disguised himself as Nightstar, and brutally slashed Hellfire's throat. Hellfire was put in critical condition, and carried to where Silva had located Goldenswift. He showed Hellfire to Swift and she was scared, seeing her partner and mate in such a condition. Swift was told that she had four days to go to RASPIC's hideout, or Hellfire would die. The group returned to the hideout and started to torture Hellfire until Goldenswift arrived. Swift was about to follow through with RASPIC's plan when the thieves guild barged in to save Hellfire and Goldenswift. They escaped and Silva and Ren fled deeper into the hideout to avoid capture. Their next course of action required them to capture Hellfire. They arrived at Eagles Edge to take him with them and told him he would be upgraded. He was afraid but gave them the benefit of the doubt. Affiliations RASPIC is supposed to be a secret organization, but there are some who know of them. Nightstar seems to be very familiar with them, leading to speculation that he was once a member